xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Eshana Anand
|birth=August 23, 1977 |death= |mutation=Sleeplessness |gender=Female |height=5'2" |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Dusky |markings= |associations=El Kendi |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Eshana Evelyn Anand is a neuropharmacologist who came to X-Factor's attention when they needed a deep cover agent to try and infiltrate El Kendi. She is frequently cheerful, wears geek-chic shirts and doesn't need coffee. Don't tell her about the coffee thing, though, or you'll lose a hand. Education *1998: B.Sc. Molecular Biology and Biochemistry, Simon Fraser University, Burnaby, B.C., Canada *2000: Masters of Public Health, Simon Fraser University, Burnaby, B.C., Canada *2002: Ph.D. Neuropharmacology, University of British Columbia, Vanvouver, B.C., Canada Employment *March 2003 - April 2010: Postdoctoral fellow, Department of Neurobiology, UCLA, Los Angeles, CA *April 2010: SECRETLY recruited by X-Factor *May 2010: Hired by El Kendi Pharmaceutical Research Company for their Basel, Switzerland research facility. Family Harjit Anand (born: 1943), father. First generation Indo-Canadian, Professor of Psychology, Simon Fraser University. Susan Anand-Jones (born: 1945),l mother. American citizen, Professor of Psychology, Simon Fraser University. Michael Harman Anand (born: 1973), older brother. Engineering program dropout, current street performer at Granville Island Marketplace, artist and conspiracy nut. Aliases and Covers *FBI agent Sahila Chandra (Shangri-La) Notable Public Information A Google Scholar search for E.E. Anand will turn up a small collection of papers ranging in age and topic from interleukin expression levels in insomniac mice (1998, fourth author) to a 2010 publication entitled 'Are serum proteins involved in X-Factor mediated neural regeneration?' where she's listed as the first author and as a part of El Kendi's research group. The other papers document a couple small but notable tweaks in standardizing neuropharmacology procedures, a little bit of public health research into addiction, and then a springboard into the neurochemical reasons for it. It isn't public public information, but as a dual US/Canadian citizen Eshana is a registered mutant. Mutation Sleeplessness. Quite simply, from the age of fourteen onwards Eshana hasn't had so much as a nap. She can be knocked out, be sedated, be intoxicated to the point of passing out, or anything else that would render her unconscious, but her mutation has caused her brain and body to develop in such a way that it can handle constant wakefulness without the development of psychosis or decline in cognitive and physical function that normal prolonged insomnia induces. She still experiences physical and mental fatigue, and does take rest much as a normal person would if they found themselves physically tired or in need of a mental break in the middle of the day. Bidding farewell to sleep hasn't been entirely without consequences, though. Eshana's body is slower to heal injuries than most, at the very bottom of human norms: a scratch that someone else is healed from in a week will linger for two, and a more severe injury such as a broken bone can be expected to take the upper range of any healing time given. Her immune system is weakened as a result of missing out on the spike in interleukin levels that comes while sleeping. If there's a cold, she'll catch it, and it will linger. On the upside, her immune system's got enough to worry about that she's happily free from allergies. She is highly intolerant to cold, and is often seen bundled beneath blankets and sweaters when others are in shorts. Skills Eshana is a skilled molecular biologist and pharmacologist, with a certain degree of biochemical skill necessitated by her research field. Although her training in public health work is several years old at this point, she retains the basic skills in statistical analysis and evidence gathering granted by epidemiological work, and despite their origin in public health they can be extended to more general analysis work. She has some knowledge of logistics as a result of maintaining research labs as a post-doctoral researcher. She also has fifteen years of Aikido under her belt. Personality Profile Eshana straddles introvert/extrovert line -- she enjoys social contact and needs a certain amount of it in her life, but she needs quiet time and space to recuperate and recharge from it, particularly if it's the whirl and bustle of a crowded bar or party. Self-sustaining social contact tends to be smaller and quieter -- a gathering of friends for dinner or board games, or the friendly sociability of working life in a good lab. Despite the pervasive, if subtle, nature of her mutation, or perhaps because of it, Eshana's self image is centred less around her sleeplessness and more around her own personal accomplishments. She is not a mutant supremecist in her viewpoints, which appear to be inclusionary in general in terms of various aspects of human equality. Her primary source of psychological difficulty revolves around the knowledge that the enlarged thalamus her mutation has left her with has been strongly correlated to severe depression and increased suicide risk. This is a rather esoteric fear, and she shows no signs of slipping into an unhealthy paranoia regarding it at this point. In terms of loyalties, Eshana values people, but she values principles strongly as well, and believes that it's everyone's responsibility to guard their own ethics and behavior. There may be mitigating circumstances allowed and she is possessed of compassion for them, but she is possessed of a clear belief in moral rights and wrongs and the primacy of the individual's choice regarding them. Certifications *Basic Fitness *Self-Defense *Basic Firearms *Data Analysis *Language (Hindi, Marathi) *Basic Field Medicine *Logistics Duties *Data Analysis (Duty) *Language (Duty): Hindi, Marathi *Logistics (Duty) *Self-Defense (Duty) Notes Initially recruited to infiltrate the El Kendi research lab in Basel, Switzerland in hopes of infiltrating al-Sahra. Succeeded, and joined the Copenhagen lab before tipping X-Factor to it, leading to the events of Danish Run and her joining the rest of the team. Mission History *Danish Run *Antique Lands *Shangri-La Discipline Category:Current Agents